


crystal ship

by orphan_account



Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, Factoryworker Bang Chan, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reunions, Sailor Kim Woojin, Soft & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan has been waiting for eight months. Woojin is finally coming home.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	crystal ship

The caws of the seagulls echo around the harbor.

The birds are flying in the air, their wings supported by the warm breeze blowing from the sea. The sun is shining high on the sky and the air smells like sunrays and saltwater, accompanied by the distinctive smells of fish and seaweed.

It’s very warm outside. Chan is standing next to one of the wide docks, his hand held above his eyes, sheltering them from the blinding sunshine as he watches the huge ship approaching the harbor.

Woojin is finally coming home.

The older has been on the sea for the last eight months, working as a sailor on one of the biggest ships this city has ever seen. He’s been completely out of reach for Chan, there obviously not being any ways to communicate between the two of them while the other one is somewhere far away sailing the seas.

Chan has missed Woojin so, so much. The older might be the one actually experiencing the sea, but for Chan, it feels like the nauseating waves and the terrifying storms churn inside of him when he has to stay on the land while Woojin sails the seas. When he has to stay and wait, the paralyzing fear haunting somewhere in the back of his mind that the love of his life might not come back. 

Anything could happen really, but Chan always tries to evade that thought the best he can. 

Chan’s not the only one waiting on the dock or close to it. There are a lot of women standing there, as well as some children. The children are obviously waiting for their dads, and the women, their ages ranging from teenagers to middle aged, are waiting for their boyfriends, fiancés and husbands.

The hems of the women’s skirts and dresses sway in the rather strong sea breeze. Some of the ladies are holding onto their hats, making it sure that they won’t fly away with the wind and end up getting dirtied or, in the worst case, end up flying to the water. Everybody is watching the ship that has now stopped next to the dock and is in the middle of the process of being anchored.

Chan’s heart is slowly starting to pound in his chest. It’s not due to nervousness, it’s due to excitement and happiness that are running through his veins.

When the sailors finally start to land from the ship, Chan is finding it rather hard to stay put and wait. He wishes he could just run straight up to Woojin's arms like he sees many young women do when they spot their significant others. But it’s different for him and Woojin. Obviously, since the world isn’t very understanding when it comes to people like them.

So Chan waits. It doesn’t take too long for him to finally spot his significant other who’s walking towards him in the white sailor uniform that’s decorated with the navy-blue details. Woojin has clearly already seen Chan, he’s heading towards the younger, a wide smile risen on his beautiful face. The sight sends a familiar bunch of butterflies into Chan’s stomach.

When Woojin finally reaches Chan, he pulls the younger to a hug. It’s a brief hug; something that any pair of friends or brothers would share after not seeing each other for a while.

“I missed you”, Chan breathes out.

“I missed you more”, Woojin whispers and then he lets go of the younger. Chan feels like grabbing a hold of Woojin and never letting go again, but that has to wait for a little while longer. He can’t, not here. So for now, he just settles to rest his eyes on the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.

Their walk home isn’t long. They live in one of those cramped apartment buildings meant and built for the factory workers. Chan, being one, works in the factory nearest to the harbor.

When the stuffy air of the small apartment finally greets them and the door clicks shut, Chan pulls Woojin to another hug. A proper one this time. He buries his face in the crook of the older’s neck and breathes in the familiar, comforting scent.

After what feels the same time like a second and like an eternity, Woojin detaches himself from Chan a little. But only just enough to face Chan and to set his hands on the younger’s cheeks. Then he leans to press his lips on Chan’s.

It’s a soft kiss, very similar to those they have shared an endless amount of during the years. But it still sends a light shock of electricity through Chan’s body. Especially now that there has been an eight-month period of not seeing each other. 

“Promise me you won’t leave again”, Chan tries when they break the kiss.

“You know I can’t promise you that”, Woojin says softly, smiling a little as he tugs a stray lock of hair behind Chan’s ear, “But I can and will promise you that I'll always come back to you”

“I will hold you to that”, Chan says, he too smiling a little, as he pulls the older to another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it <3


End file.
